User talk:RRabbit42
If you leave a message for me, I will reply here so that it is easier to follow the conversation instead of bouncing back and forth between two or more pages. Click on the Leave message button above to start a new subject, or if you are updating an existing subject, click on the "Edit" link next to its header. How to avoid being blocked Hi! I'm new here, can someone please tell me the rules so I'm not blocked again? Thanks :) -Rigby3000 (talk) 14:55, September 24, 2014 (UTC) : Each wiki has their own rules beyond the basics that Wikia requires. Those are typically in Category:Policy or Category:Policies, and a few others might be in Category:Help, so searching for those on a wiki is a good start. : Another one to look for is a block policy. This will list the general subjects and actions that will result in someone being blocked. A good policy will also list how long each infraction will be blocked for and what to do for repeat offenders, so that administrators can be consistent when dealing with problem users. If a wiki doesn't have a block policy, admins will inconsistent about what needs to be blocked, and I've seen some pretty lengthy blocks like a year for minor infractions from a first-time visitor. : This wiki doesn't have many policies, mostly because I didn't get around to it, but a big one we do have deals with antagonists and protagonists. It was created because of what's described in the "Antagonist fussing" section that happens on so many wikis. I need to put in some examples of how ridiculous antagonist fussing has become. : I have been thinking about this sort of thing for a while. A lot of wikis have rules about what you don't do. Very few have recommendations on what you should do. Advice on how to be a good editor and what will help the wiki grow. I need to work on a page that lists that kind of thing. So here's some of the things I recommend: :* (already covered above:) When you first come to a wiki, check the policies. :* Find out who the administrators are. They're usually the most experienced members of the wiki and can offer help when you need it. :* If you have a question, ask. It's better to say "I'm not sure how to do this" than to do first and find out it was wrong because sometimes that leads to blocks. :* Work on improving the articles, rather than just add categories or leave article comments. Those last two are easy to do, but most of the time they don't add any substance to the article. :* If someone leaves you a message, answer it, especially if it came from an administrator. A lot of times, I will leave messages that have a strong suggestion or recommendation, but it's really a warning that they're about to be blocked if they don't change their behavior. :** The exception to this is if it's obviously vandalism, trolling, profanity or the like. You can remove the message, but you might want to notify an admin for a permanent deletion. :* Find ways to help in areas that need it. Some wikis will put together projects where a group of people will work specifically on one part of a wiki to improve it, such as just character pages or galleries. :* The page has a section at the top called "Maintenance reports". Those are areas that can be cleaned up. But be careful with the categories. A lot of people don't realize that adding a category to a category means "everything in this category is part of the category I just added". See my Understanding catgories page on Community Central for more information. : That should get you started. If you have any further questions, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:19, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Unneeded category Can you delete Happy Characters on this wiki and tell Woody33 not to re-add Happy Characters on this wiki again, please? Cause character categories with the word "Happy" are not allowed on all wikis. -Robergestudios 02:16, November 21, 2014‎ (UTC) : I can delete it because it really doesn't sound like a useful category. However, it's not a rule that a category with that word in it is forbidden. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: automated greeting Thank you so very much!!! -Pinkbloom21 08:47, December 28, 2014‎ (UTC) Can I make the portuguese voice actores who colaborate with dreamwork Portugal? I just made 2: Rui Paulo and Carlos Macedo João "like rio" Dinis (talk) 20:12, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Two articles on Jeffrey Katzenberg Hey RRabbit42, there is another page that was mispelled as Jeffrey Katzenberg. Jeffery Katzenberg is the fake one that was mispelled and can you delete the page? Jeffrey Katzenberg is the real one with the correct spelling. (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 19:29, March 22, 2015 (UTC)) gallery link page for Oscar Please make a separate gallery link for Oscar. I have so many photos of him and he needs a separate gallery page and i don't know how to make one. Could you make a separate gallery link for Oscar? You already did one for Lino. Apply About your blog, is there an apply sheet?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:41, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Admin rights I've been here for five months, working hard here. Can i get admin rights to this wiki? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 23:45, April 20, 2015 (UTC)) Can I have it also? I've been asking you.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : Admin rights have been added for both of you. I'll have more to say tonight. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC) What to do Excuse me, can you give me some idea on what to write on this Wiki? I can barely write true information on films/characters I don't remember. ~~Rigby3000~~ : I'll leave you a message on your page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:03, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Interesting Promo Opportunity? Hey Roger! We wanted to run something by you, as part of our effort to connect fans with everything Dreamworks, we are working with sponsors and partners to place certain content on communities. This content could be, for example, trailers, DVDs or behind-the-scenes videos and would live in a prominent place on all of the pages of your community. The placement is temporary (~2-4 weeks) and is only done with admin consent. Here's an example of one that is up and running now, look for the quiz unit. This is a great way to get content that is relevant and interesting to existing Dreamworks fans as well as drive new fans to your Wikia community! What do you guys think about something like this being featured on this Wikia? Campbell It has gone to nothing but trouble for CampbellTheGreat who almost blocked every innocent users from his own wikia called "Campbell Morton". For this reason, he blocks users who put positive information and everything to help his wikia although he is autistic. The autism doesn't give him any excuse to ban non-problematic users when they are trying to help. So I had to notify the staff about it as I'm also banned there when I have done nothing wrong there. So I think it's time that we team up to get him to learn the right way or he might get in trouble with the wikia staff as he's already banned from here and the Disney wikia for sure.--Muzzarino 03:05, June 21, 2015 (UTC) : I'll respond on your talk page in a little bit. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:34, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :: Can you do me a favor is contact the staff about the issues that Campbell Morton caused? When reporting him to the staff, please make the report nasty so that they will block him across the site and take away his admin rights there.Muzzarino 05:23, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: Things have changed since yesterday and he has been globally blocked. While that's in effect, he still has his admin and bureaucrat rights on his wiki, but he can't use them. There's no indication of how long that block will last, though. We don't know if it's permanent or temporary. ::: But even if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have done what you asked. If I were to make that report nasty, then that would show that I was being vindictive towards him. That's not what you do in these situations and especially not if you have any kind of admin or other special rights on any other wiki. ::: What you do is remain calm and objective. You stick to the facts so it's easier for people to see both sides of the situation. Helps them see this isn't just two or more people having a fight or disagreement. It's one person causing problems and another trying to help fix those problems. The actions of the person causing the problem then speak even louder for themselves and it's easier to see that a block or disabling the account is warranted. ::: Every time I've dealt with vandals and people like Campbell (in general, the ones who don't listen and don't stop, regardless of whatever kind of condition they may or may not have), I always remember that everything I say goes on record, so I have to show I'm acting properly in the best interest of the wiki. If I'm ever questioned about why I'm doing something, I'm ready with facts and sound reasons. And on the few times when my request or report is denied, I've been willing to back off and defer to that judgment. ::: Since people that cause problems usually continue to cause problems for quite a while in the future, I'll keep an eye out on the wikis I know he's been to. I have the patience to stick with the job for as long as it's necessary. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:27, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::: Right now, his ban is temporary as Sean told me about it after I've shown him the links of his intimidation. I told someone if there are further issues, then an extended block will be in place for him.--Muzzarino 06:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights When will i get Bureaucrat rights? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 21:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC)) : I really hadn't set up a process for advanced rights requests yet. It's been about two years since any of the other bureaucrats were here. I did get a lesson recently, though, on the importance of not giving out bureaucrat rights too freely. There was another wiki where a bureaucrat began giving admin and 'crat rights to his friends and it became a free-for-all, with rights being added and removed almost constantly, and some of the accounts were then used for vandalism. : I may not be very active here, but I am not leaving any time soon, so I didn't see a need for another bureaucrat before now. It's usually a good idea to have two that are active. Check in with me again later this week, please. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : Okay (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 04:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC)) Reactions to MW editing restriction I'd like to let you know my friends in our headquarters have been notified about the incident I just experienced when someone vandalized part of the wiki's code and the our members "Joy" got criticized and became unhappy and "Sadness" cried in the past times about it. The emotion that Joy's making is unusal and this is not normal when she feels upset and worries about the restrictions that are being made to the MediaWiki message editing while being an admin. Hopefully when this goes back to normal, she might restore her happy feeling from this terrible incident.--Disgust 02:28, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : I read a little about this earlier today. MediaWiki messages and JS/CSS code have been locked while Wikia figures out new security features. The biggest impact it has on what I need to do is I can't update the Community Messages area, but I can get around that by using a blog and a couple other things. : But one thing I'm confused about is your message. I watched Inside Out recently so I know what role Joy, Anger, Sadness, you and Fear played in that movie. Are you trying to alert me to what happened in a cute manner using those characters, or are you referring to specific people that were affected by this that you are calling "Joy" and "Sadness"? If it's the former, I happened to get the e-mail that told me about the new blog, but thanks for letting me know anyway. If it's the latter, then I have no idea who those specific people are supposed to be. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:08, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :: And I'm Disgust by the way. Were trying to get "Joy" to go back to normal once these incidents are cleared and the compromised accounts are ready to get back in action un-hacked again and the MediaWiki messages become unlocked again.--Disgust 04:17, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Forum, Message Walls, and Comments Why don't you have those things enabled on this wiki. Talk pages are stupid. It's better to just use message walls. Also, forums give you the opportunity to socialize, and comments will share your opinion on a page. Can you please enable those? ‎ : I just never got around to activating the Message Wall here. It's not as easy to trim out what you want to keep but in an archive status, but it works a lot better so that everyone knows when there's a new response. : It's been a couple of years since I last looked at article comments, but at that time, it seemed like there were a lot of fluff comments that had nothing to do with improving the page. The wikis I was on back then were still of the school of thought that article Talk pages were used for discussing improvements, and person comments were kept separate on a person's Talk page or in a blog. : This may change in the future and those might get activated here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:58, November 4, 2015 (UTC)